<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502997">Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John waits until the last second to use the toilet at Ringo's party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my god. I just found my notebook from a road trip last summer, and it has so many things I wrote but forgot about :o</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When John got up off of the couch, certain that he’d been holding his bladder for far too long, he had his mind set on one thing. Get to the toilet before you wet yourself. But what he didn’t consider was the fact that somebody might already be in the toilet. </p><p>So of course when he saw that the door was closed, he didn’t know what to do. There was just one bathroom at the party, the others off limits. So he leaned against the wall across the hall from the toilet, crossing his legs and patiently waiting for whoever was in there to hurry the fuck up.</p><p>He waited patiently for a good ten minutes, but he wasn’t sure he could get to the toilet without pissing himself if the person inside took too much longer. He knocked on the door.</p><p>“Hey, could you hurry it up in there?”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, John. I’ll be out soon.” George. What could he possibly be doing that was taking so much time in there? John sighed, trusting George to hurry up whatever it was.</p><p>But another five minutes went by, and he started to shake with depseration. He knocked again. “George! It’s an emergency. Please hurry.”</p><p>“Shit. Sorry, John. Just a minute.”</p><p>John could feel a small amount of urine leak out of him. He started to whine when more and more came out, and suddenly he couldn’t stop it. </p><p>“George!” he called. </p><p>“Shit. Okay.” George opened the door. It was barely cracked open before John ran inside. But it was too late. Piss was already running down his legs, and no amount of squirming could stop it. </p><p>He just let go, and he heard as George closed the door beside him. </p><p>“Dammit,” he cursed. “God dammit. That was so stupid. Why did I wait so fucking long? That was so stupid of me, oh my, god. God, I’m so sorry.” He covered his face and cried. </p><p>“John…” George put a hand on John’s shoulder, and the older man looked at him to see his hair was messed up and his pants were still undone, his shirt untucked. He turned his head just a little more, and Pattie smiled at him, her clothes hardly put on correctly. </p><p>“Oh, Christ. I’m so, so sorry, Georgie, Pattie. I didn’t mean to interrupt you like that.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t have been in the loo,” Pattie said politely. “I guess we forgot that people actually need it.”</p><p>“It was the heat of the moment,” George said, chucking. “Alright. Let’s get you to the shower upstairs.”</p><p>“But…. there was a sign that said..”</p><p>“Richie won’t mind. I just don’t think he wanted anybody in any of his rooms.” George smiled a little bit before him and Pattie led John upstairs. </p><p>“I really am sorry,” John said on the way. </p><p>“I know, John. And I really am sorry that I didn’t just let you in when you needed in.”</p><p>John shrugged. “You two were busy. I get that.”</p><p>“We were being stupid and mean and hogging the toilet when somebody else needed it. And for that, I’m very sorry, John.” He gave him a sad smile. “Do you forgive us?”</p><p>“Of course I do, Georgie.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” They arrived at the upstairs bathroom soon enough, and George told John to start the shower while he and Pattie went to find clothes. </p><p>“Which room is his?” Pattie asked when they stepped away from the bathroom. </p><p>“I’m not actually sure. Maybe we should go find him.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I mean if we don’t even know which room is his…” Pattie nodded her agreement, and the two set off to find the drummer.</p><p>It wasn’t too hard to find him sitting and drinking alone at his own party, but he did seem a bit confused at their urgency. “Is everything alright?” he asked, already jumping up, scared that somebody might have gotten hurt.</p><p>Pattie nodded quickly. “Yes. Everybody’s fine. Just… John had a bit of an accident, and we were wondering if he could borrow some of your clothes.”</p><p>“An accident?” </p><p>“He pissed himself, Richie,” George said, his face reddening with secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh. Er… yeah. I’ll come find some clothes for him.” The three of them made their way upstairs, and Ringo led them to his room, pulling out clothes for John. “Where is he?”</p><p>“He’s in the shower.”</p><p>“I better get him a towel, too. I don’t keep them in there.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ringo gave the clothes to George, who started to walk over to the bathroom, knocking on the door when he heard that the water was no longer running.</p><p>“John, we’ve got you some clothes.” The door cracked open, and John’s hands reached out to grab the clothes.</p><p>“I need a towel,” he said, but his voice cracked.</p><p>“Richie’s getting you one.”</p><p>“He kn-knows?” John was starting to get worried, and George could hear it in his voice.</p><p>“It’s alright. He’s not upset about it or anything. Nobody is.”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“I could imagine.”</p><p>Ringo then came up to them with a towel in his hands. He handed it to John, and that’s when he got a good look at his tear stained face. “Oh, John. It’s no big deal. I promise.”</p><p>“O-okay. Thanks.”</p><p>He closed the door to get dressed, and George turned to Ringo. “Let’s just not mention this again, yeah?”</p><p>“Good idea,” Ringo agreed. “He doesn’t need reminding.”</p><p>And they never did speak of it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>